Experimental Game
by xwarmembrace
Summary: You're my experiment game, just human nature. BiancaxJenna. Rated T for language.


Before I move on, I want to make one thing clear - I'm not a lesbian.

I don't even know how it happened. I hated this slut. She intoxicated my boyfriend, gave me diet pills, and is just a total bitch. She's a bad seed, a bad influence, and quite simply a bad person.

KC wanted to go out tonight. It was supposed to be just the football players and the spirit squad - maybe a few other people, but for the most part, it'd be very low key. Maybe some pizza, and a little truth or dare. Nothing like this.

Everyone was there. Some of these people didn't look like they were in high school. They were parading the halls insanely, smelling like cigarrette smoke and beer. I cringed.

Of course, KC loved it. Sometimes, I felt like I was more like his parent rather his girlfriend. I was in the corner, in my sparkly power squad uniform, stuffing my face with nachos. Suddenly, I heard a loud scoff.

"Need more of those pills I gave you?" Bianca teased, brushing her arm against me to get a handful of nachos.

"You're a bitch, you know that?" I retorted, jumping on the couch. She rolled her eyes. I thought she would just walk away carelessly, but of course not. She slammed next to me.

"I know." She smirked, as if it were something be proud of. There was a brief silence, as she chugged down a bottle of Jack, which instantly made me think of Ke$ha. They're a lot alike, actually. Both low class whores. I cocked my eyebrow in disgust. "You want some?"

"No, I'm good," I responded, "I'm not white trash like you." I faked a smile.

"You're such a bitch, you know that?" She mocked, taking another sip of her beer. Would Jack Daniels be considered beer? I'm not much of a drinker myself, if you haven't come to that conclusion already.

Bianca obviously wasn't a very big fan of awkward silences. "Take a chance, Blondie," She stated smoothly, leaning closer to me, "Maybe you'll be fun for a while."

I inhaled. I looked at the bottle. Almost finished. I was surprised she wasn't wasted yet. I then looked at her, that smirk that was permanently stuck on her face. I grasped onto the bottle.

Naturally, I took a sip. I wanted to spit it out. Why would people drink this stuff? It tasted like shit. It left a peculiar taste on my tongue. Bianca seemed amused anyway. She cheered as I took a sip of this disgusting thing she liked.

"Good job, Blondie. Drink some more. I dare you." I took this as a challenge, naturally. I decided to gulp some more down. You get used to it. It still wasn't good, mind you, but it wasn't terrible. She ran out to get me some more. I couldn't take it to a point. I wasn't sure if I was wasted or not. It was just a really strange feeling. I was completely out of it.

Apparently, I'm another one of those bitchy "I'm-going-to-tell-you-all-of-my-problems" drunk.

"I know KC is cheating on me, I can't trust him..." I began to whine. Bianca rolled her eyes, and grabbed my hands, forcing me off of the couch.

"Let's dance."

I titled my head sideways. "This isn't the dance floor." I stated, with a slight chuckle.

"I know." Bianca smiled. Was that... flirtaciously? I didn't even know at this point. I did know one thing though - we danced terribly. Our dance moves were very gawky and awkward. I hear Bianca is actually a really good dancer, but she wasn't then.

We ended up falling on the couch at some point in the song, dying of laughter. We stopped laughing. It was like a movie, sort of. We gazed into each others eyes. The only sound was the blaring music. Every other voice seemed to fade away. Her lips crashed onto mine. It was rough at first, then suddenly the kiss became softer. Her tongue tasted like beer, which I wasn't really into, but my breath probably smelled even worse. I pulled away after a while, stunned. "Why'd you do that?"

"Because I wanted to." Bianca winked, and then just hopped away.

I guess Katy Perry knew what she was talking about. I think... I enjoyed that. I did. I enjoyed kissing Bianca, the most awful person I have ever met in my entire life. How drunk was I?

* * *

Just a fun idea. Not great, but not terrible. First femslash. Whee. I don't know about you guys, but I really want this to happen on the actual show. Just experimenting. Bianca and Jenna. Yes.


End file.
